


Forgiven

by Ventwindelle



Category: Modern AU - Fandom, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 苏尔特在超市买东西时无意间遇见了奈伊，出于好奇，他准备开车跟踪奈伊。
Relationships: Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington/Jean-de-Dieu Soult, Jean-de-Dieu Soult/Michel Ney, Michel Ney/Jean-de-Dieu Soult
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> 有反攻情节和非自愿性行为  
> 天雷和ooc

“我给你从英国带了黑麦威士忌，上次看着你很喜欢喝的样子……”苏尔特边听着电话，边把手上拿着的商品放入购物车，听到对面的人给他开着邀功似的玩笑，于是回道：“好，那待会我请你去我这的一家餐厅吃小羊排……”

苏尔特正聊着电话，在他把购物车推到收银台附近时，突然看见旁边卖酒的专柜站了一个人。这么多年过去，仅仅凭借着背影，他敢肯定那个人就是米歇尔•奈伊。

“怎么了，突然不讲话了？”对面的人有些奇怪，以为苏尔特这边发生了什么事。

“没什么，我忘了买小麦粉。等会聊。”

苏尔特赶紧把购物车推到一个无人注意的角落，希望奈伊没有看见他。这么多年过去，他也不想再重提那些被丢在隐秘处积灰的恩怨往事。两百多年了，提这些还有什么意思呢，半岛烽火早已消散，像轻烟和薄雾，再也不见踪迹。

不过能碰见奈伊，也算是运气不错了。苏尔特趁着奈伊跟导购挑酒的空隙，挤到一个人多的结账队列里，跟着人流前进。待付完款，苏尔特刚把买好的东西放入汽车的后备箱，眼角的余光就瞄到了奈伊低着头手中拿着酒从超市走出来打车。他躲回车里，突然好奇心上来想看看自己这个老熟人要去哪里。

苏尔特回拨刚才的那个电话：“韦尔斯利，我大概率不能按时去接你了，要不你在机场附近随便找家店等我？”

“行！”

苏尔特挂断电话，发动汽车跟在奈伊后面。

今天天气可真冷啊，现在还只是11月啊。奈伊被寒风激得打了个喷嚏，紧了紧自己的围巾，想自己以前连俄国冬天都抗过来了，现在只呆在巴黎就觉得冷。 

难道是自己安逸日子过的久了？

现在已是深秋，巴黎道路两边堆积着金黄的落叶，踩过去会发出稀疏的破裂声。奈伊盘算着和贝尔纳多特他们的邀约，觉得空手过去终究不太合适，决定先去超市里买瓶酒一起带过去。

他随便选了家超市，里面的顾客熙熙攘攘，他走到卖酒的专柜听着导购从白兰地介绍到香槟君度。白兰地他们喝以前在军队喝得够多了，香槟味道太淡……想起自己家剩下的半瓶波本，奈伊最后还是挑了瓶Maker Mark。啧，美国酒。他嫌弃地看瓶身上的英文标签，自己那个死对头苏尔特后来还去访问英国，说什么英法友谊万岁。

奈伊哼了一声，他早就看出苏尔特这人就是个不安好心的叛徒。表面看上去人畜无害，背地里一肚子坏水。身为法国人，竟然跑去亲近英国，还和那个威灵顿相谈甚欢，这像是一个法国元帅能干出的事？不过单论酒的话，他的确喜欢波本的香气和口感。

他付了钱，在门口准备打车去贝尔纳多特说的那个他发现调酒绝赞的酒吧。

突然，他发现似乎有个人在盯着他，一种难以言喻的感觉在他心里油然而生。奈伊环顾四周，冷寂空旷的街道上除了呼啸而过的清冷朔风没有任何人。

自己是多想了吧。

苏尔特紧跟着奈伊的出租车，在过一个转弯处时无意瞥见了街边的奈伊雕像，下意识的，他想起了奈伊最有名的那个称号“勇中之勇。”

他陷入了深沉的思绪中。

实话说，每当他从那些传记中看到的奈伊这个名字，都感到一种虚假和不真实，那不是他认识的奈伊，亦或者他从未真正认识过这个人。  


苏尔特早已不记得他和奈伊的初见时对方的样貌，连他们说了什么话做了什么事都早已忘却。刨去那些莱茵时期乏善可陈的岁月，一定要说什么记忆深刻的事，无非是在半岛自己和奈伊……

那些具体事情他不愿再回想一遍，把陈年往事翻来覆去地抖落不是他的做法，遇上了红灯，他百无聊赖的看向窗外干枯枝头上那抹颓败的黄，依稀想起一件秋日的往事。

他那天无意听到奈伊和他副官的闲聊，声音从远处传来，不大但是足够清晰。苏尔特没有听到他们的前话，只记得那个副官问他的上司：“我以为您和苏尔特元帅还是朋友？”那个熟悉声音隔了一会，语气漠然，“早就不是了。”

苏尔特就站在原地，静静的听着，仿佛是个局外人。

没过几天，他就在泡温泉的地方遇见了奈伊。奈伊还是老样子，嘴唇紧闭，冷冷地看着他。不出意外的，他们又爆发了一场激烈的争吵，在争执间，他把奈伊推到了水里。

奈伊靠在池边剧烈的咳嗽着，蓝眼睛死死的瞪着他。鬼使神差的，他把奈伊按在了身下，用手指将奈伊的私密处撑开，温热的水流进入体内，算是草草做完了前戏。奈伊受制于人，倒也不想轻易让自己的死对头那么容易得手，他像野兽一样在苏尔特的肩膀上咬了一口，直至口腔内感受到那种熟悉的铁锈味才松开。

苏尔特心里的怒火还未平息，现在又被奈伊咬了一口狠的，想也不想就把奈伊的头给摁进水里，过会再揪着头发把他给提出水面。趁着奈伊大口呼吸之时，把分身埋入他的体内，开始动作起来。在整场情事中，奈伊除了一开始低声喘息几声，之后就一直紧咬着自己嘴唇，一声不发，似乎在无声的羞辱苏尔特。而苏尔特也没在意这些，他动作谈不上温柔，不过是男人纯粹的征服欲和凌虐感作祟，与情感毫无关联。

后来就是那句“我在滑铁卢只有一个战友”，随着一声枪响，那个身影，就如他以前无数个日夜所盼望的那样永远的消失了。

他和奈伊究竟是什么关系？冤家，死敌，无论如何都不可能是朋友。他自嘲地笑笑，不是他不想承认，而是奈伊不意。不知怎么的，苏尔特手中的方向盘突然失控，整辆车滑到路边，所幸只是造成了一点小的交通骚乱，没酿成大祸。他没等警察过来，就重新启动汽车，追上奈伊乘坐的那辆出租车。

砰的一声，引得奈伊透过车窗回头去看。发现是一辆白色雪铁龙撞到了路边的栏杆，出租车司机也看了眼后视镜，摇头道：“你们这群年轻人，开车心里都没点谱的。”奈伊没搭话，只看见那个车主低着头，倒是那头卷发他看着倒是眼熟。

像谁呢？奈伊心里有了个不太确切的答案，他闭上了眼睛仔细思索那人的样子，不能说他不记得了，只是有些模糊而已。刚才那个匆忙一瞥的影子说是他，其实倒也并不是很像自己的那位老同事老朋友——苏尔特。

说他完全不在意半岛发生的事情那是绝对在骗人，只不过现在的他不愿去想那布满阴霾，黯淡无光的过去，从半岛，到俄国，再到滑铁卢。林林总总累积起来的恨意和疑心让他身心俱疲。这是无法改变的既定事实，他只能选择把它们扔在一边，不去想那便是没有。

假如，假如，奈伊不是没想过，哪怕苏尔特曾经对他说过一句道歉，或许那时候的他还真的能够原谅苏尔特，只不过到了现在……

怎么可能呢，奈伊在心里嘲笑着自己不切实际的幻想。苏尔特会跟他道歉？怕是在1815年那个微妙时间第一个希望他死的就是苏尔特。

奈伊问自己，他现在还需要苏尔特的道歉吗？真的需要吗？

到了目的地，奈伊决定抛开这个无聊问题。结账付款，带着酒进了那家酒吧。

苏尔特在确认奈伊走进了那家自己常去的酒吧后，在远处找了个停车位停好车，也跟着进去了。酒吧里面灯红酒绿，很难相信奈伊竟然会来这种地方。

他找了个隐蔽的角落观察周遭，很快，他就看到了奈伊，以及一些其他老熟人比如贝尔纳多特。隔的太远，苏尔特听不清他们在说话的内容，不过看他们的动作倒也能猜出话题是奈伊带来那瓶波本威士忌。

我记得以前他家不是酿过白兰地吗？怎么他现在换了口味，喜欢上了波本？是啊，世界上哪有什么不变的人和事，苏尔特自嘲道。看着坐在沙发上和旁人聊天，神色舒展的奈伊，他有些恍惚，这才是奈伊，自己初见时的米歇尔·奈伊。

但苏尔特知道有些东西终究是不一样了。他们仍是他们，但也不再是他们。

他想了想，跟一个自己相熟的酒保耳语了几句，从钱包里抽出几张钞票交到酒保的手里。酒保笑着点头，转身去吧台找调酒师。

“先生，这是有人送您的酒。”

奈伊闻言回头，看见一个陌生的酒保送来了一杯在幽暗灯光下泛着暗沉金色的鸡尾酒。

“接着啊，估计是这里的哪个小姐送你的！这可是人家女孩的心意。”贝尔纳多特在旁边起哄，身边几个人也随声附和。

奈伊想想也是，这种事情在酒吧太常见了，可他心里还是有种说不上来的感觉。他接过酒杯，在几个朋友的撺掇之下，喝了一口。

“好像是波本？带着点其他酒，”奈伊补充道，“还挺好喝的。”

“那估计是别人注意到你带了波本过来吧，知道你喜欢于是投你所好。”

苏尔特在远处看到奈伊把剩下的酒液一饮而尽，摇摇头，脸上带着些许的微弱笑意。

Forgiven

他送给奈伊那杯鸡尾酒的名字，只是一时兴起，与任何人无关。

就这样吧，苏尔特推开了酒吧的门。萧索的秋风铺面而来，夹杂着刺骨的寒意，他忍不住打了个喷嚏。

今天还真冷啊。


End file.
